Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) is a progressive, generally fatal motor neuron disorder that sometimes develops concurrently with frontotemporal dementia (FTD). ALS is encountered in both sporadic (SALS) and familial (FALS) forms. About 10% of cases are transmitted as autosomal dominant traits. An FDA-approved therapy for ALS is riluzole, a compound that prolongs survival by about 10%.